The invention relates to an adjustable rearview device, especially a side-view mirror, for a motor vehicle having a mirror head, a mirror base and at least one joint device. The at least one joint device is arranged between the mirror head and mirror base and comprises at least one elastomeric element. The at least one joint device further includes an axis of rotation around which the mirror head can move, particularly rotate or fold relative to the mirror base. The mirror head can move from a first functional position, in which the elastomeric element holds the mirror head, into at least one second functional position, in which the elastomeric element is stretched or compressed. The adjustable rearview device further has at least one electrical conducting means, which extends at least between the mirror base and mirror head and through which electrical energy can be transported. The invention furthermore relates to a method for manufacturing such a rearview device and to a motor vehicle having such a rearview device.
Adjustable rearview devices are well known, for example in the form of side-view mirrors for motor vehicles. In these, a mirror head can be adjusted relative to a mirror base, which is fastened to the motor vehicle, by rotation. In the known rearview devices, the adjustment can comprise folding the side-view mirror outwards or down for example when the motor vehicle is parked. To this end, a joint device, which can comprise of an elastomeric element, for example, is arranged between the mirror head and mirror base. Such a joint device is known from WO2007/031069 A2.
Electrical consumers, such as turn signal repeaters, blind spot displays and the like, which must be connected to a current source in the motor vehicle via electrical conducting means, are arranged within the known rearview devices. In the area of the joint device, the electrical conducting means must be provided with enough play so that they can non-destructively follow the movements of the mirror head relative to the mirror base. Moreover, the conducting means must be fastened adequately immobilized to prevent unintentional damage.
The assembly of such a conducting means and the design of the respective areas of the joint devices have proven to be space-consuming, cumbersome and time-consuming.